BlackWarGreymons Ende
by BlackWarGreymon
Summary: Als BlackWarGreymon den vierten heiligen Stein zerstört, geschieht etwas unvorhergesehenes. Mummymon und Arukenimon kommen zurück, und sie sind nicht alleine...


Das Ende...  
  
Magnaangemon beschrieb mit seinem heiligen Schwert „Excalibur" einen Kreis in der Luft, und das Himmelstor, seine mächtige, heilige Attacke, erschien.  
  
„Geh wieder dahin woher du gekommen bist, nämlich in die Dunkelheit!" schrie es, und stieß das Schwert kraftvoll mitten in Blackwargreymons Brust. Magnaangemon war lediglich ein Ultra Level Digimon, aber diese Attacke saß. Blackwargreymon ging in die Knie, von dem heiligen Schwert schwer getroffen, und rang nach Luft.  
  
„Aufhören!!! Sofort aufhören!!!"  
  
Magnaangemon wandte den Kopf, und sah wie Agumon gefolgt von Tai in die Schlucht rannten. Tai hielt bei den anderen Digirittern, aber Agumon lief zu dem heiligen Stein und stellte sich schützend vor Blackwargreymon.  
  
„Agumon, was tust du!?" fragte Magnaangemon.  
  
„Du darfst es nicht töten! Du hast kein Recht über sein Leben zu entscheiden!"  
  
„Es ist ein gefährliches, böses Wesen! Ich darf es nicht am Leben lassen!" versuchte Magnaangemon sein Handeln zu erklären.  
  
„Ich und Tai haben euch lange beobachtet! Ihr habt ja noch nie mit ihm geredet! Überleg einmal, wer hier eigentlich immer wen angreift... Wenn Blackwargreymon es wollte, hätte es euch längst alle vernichten können!"  
  
„Es wirft die Digiwelt aus seinem Gleichgewicht, indem es die heiligen Steine zerstört!"  
  
„Aus welchem Grund auch immer! Aber ich weiß, dass es Antworten auf seine Fragen sucht, und es ist bestimmt kein böses Wesen! Sonst wäre ich sicher nicht mehr am Leben. Böse Digimon lassen nicht mit sich reden. Blackwargreymon schon..."  
  
„Nun gut. Du sollst deine Chance haben."  
  
Magnaangemon fuhr Excalibur wieder ein und ging zurück zu TK, um zu beratschlagen was jetzt zu tun sei. Tai trat vor und ging zu Agumon, das besorgt neben Blackwargreymon saß und leise auf es einredete. Tai erreichte die beiden jedoch nicht.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem er Agumon ansprechen wollte, schnellte ein dunkler Schatten aus dem entfernten Teil der Schlucht hervor, und knurrte bedrohlich. Die Augen unter dem grauen, metallenen Schädel starrten glutrot auf die Digiritter und ihre Digimon. Das Digimon war beinahe pechschwarz, nur von einigen dunkelblauen Streifen durchzogen. Den Digirittern stockte der Atem, aber besonders einem von ihnen.  
  
„Ein schwarzes Metallgarurumon!" rief Matt entsetzt.  
  
„Jawohl! Und diesmal [i]gehorcht[/i] es mir!"  
  
2 Schatten traten hinter Blackmetallgarurumon hervor. Arukenimon und Mummimon. Ohne zu zögern stürzte sich das Schwarzturmdigimon auf Tai, der schutzlos im Angriffsfeld stand.  
  
Doch bevor es Tai erreichen konnte, wurde es heftig zur Seite geschleudert. Blackmetallgarurumon war schnell wieder auf den Füßen, schüttelte den Kopf und knurrte seinen unerwarteten Gegner an.  
  
„Blackwargreymon!" So schnell wie es aufgestanden war, hatte Agumon gar nicht reagieren können. Nun sah es, wie die beiden Schwarzturmdigimon sich drohend gegenüber standen. „Tai! Wir müssen hier weg, schnell!" rief es und zerrte seinen Digiritter von der freien Fläche weg. „Das wird gefährlich!"  
  
Die nächste Attacke startete Blackmetallgarurumon. Es schoss aus allen verfügbaren Geschützen gleichzeitig, und warf das verletzte Blackwargreymon erneut nieder. Sofort hakte es noch mit den Augen und Nasen-Lasern nach und zerschoss ihm damit Schild und Fußpanzerung. Blackwargreymon war außerstande, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, so griff es zu seiner letzten Waffe. Es richtete sich mühsam etwas auf und schoss die mit Clondigizoid- Klauen bewehrten Schilde seiner Arme auf Blackmetallgarurumon ab. Sie trafen das Schwarzturmdigimon mitten in den Hals, und es bäumte sich wütend auf.  
  
„Agumon! Du musst Digitieren!!!" rief Tai entsetzt als er aus seiner Trance erwachte.  
  
„[i]Agumon Warpdigitation zuuuu WARGREYMON[/i]!"  
  
Wargreymon stürzte sich auf das angeschlagene Blackmetallgarurumon, solange es noch abgelenkt war. Blackwargreymons Schilde staken zwar in seinem stählernen Hals, aber es besaß noch genügend Power um viel Unheil anzurichten.  
  
„Planetenkraft!"  
  
„Eis-Atem!"  
  
Blackmetallgarurumon fror Wargreymons Attacke einfach ein und griff ihn erneut an.  
  
„Metallische Wolfskralle!"  
  
„Megakralle!"  
  
Diesmal lag Wargreymon im Vorteil. Blackwargreymons Schild brach entzwei und nur noch die 3 Zinken staken im Hals des Gegners. Es holte also ein zweites mal aus und stieß Blackmetallgarurumon diese Zinken noch weiter in den Hals. Das saß. Blackmetallgarurumon stürzte zu Boden, schlug noch einmal mit den Pfoten und löste sich auf. Die Digiritter starrten entsetzt auf die Stelle wo es eben noch gelegen hatte. [i]Wenn Arukenimon jetzt doch Mega Digimon beherrschen konnte... was würde dann aus der Digiwelt werden???[/i] Zögernd wanderte ihr Blick zu Blackwargreymon, das soeben versuchte wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, denn so wollte es nicht vor den Digirittern daliegen. So hilflos... Doch kaum stand es, knickte es schon wieder mit den Beinen ein und ging erneut in die Knie. Wargreymon kam zu ihm gelaufen, stützte es ab und legte es wieder auf den Boden. Blackwargreymon stöhnte.  
  
„Du hast... also... nicht gelogen... Du digitierst... zu Wargreymon....!?"  
  
„Ja... Warum hätte ich dich anlügen sollen...?"  
  
„Ich... ich weiß nicht...."  
  
„Ich will dein Freund sein... Freunde belügen sich nicht gegenseitig..." erklärte Wargreymon.  
  
„Immer noch... nach... nach allem, was ich getan habe...?"  
  
„Du wolltest Antworten finden... das kann dir keiner verübeln, und wenn du jetzt damit aufhörst die heiligen Steine zu zerstören, wird es auch keine größeren Schäden geben... Möchtest du denn nicht mein Freund sein...?"  
  
„Doch... wenn... du es immer noch willst..."  
  
„Natürlich will ich es..." Wargreymon kniete neben dem schwerverwundeten Freund nieder. „Aber... Blackwargreymon... Du zitterst ja... Bitte halte durch...!"  
  
„W-War...greymon... Lass mich... nicht allein…" bat es.  
  
„Du musst durchhalten, hörst du...? Du darfst noch nicht sterben! BlackMetallgarurumons Attacke kann doch nicht so schlimm gewesen sein...!"  
  
„Magna...Magnaangemons Schwert... [i]Heilige Waffe.[/i].." stieß das Digimon angestrengt hervor.  
  
„Blackwargreymon... was...?!"  
  
„Frieden..." flüsterte Blackwargreymon. Sein Blick wanderte über Wargreymons Kopf, dann schloss es die Augen. „Da ist... Frieden... in meiner Seele..."  
  
Es stöhnte schmerzvoll. Dann sackte sein Kopf langsam zur Seite weg, und Blackwargreymon löste sich in Nichts auf. 


End file.
